Not So Usual
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: (Hp/SM) Everyone knows the marauders, but not so much the Trinity. The trio of girls bent on making the Marauders life hectic, then they fall in love . . .
1. summary

**Things You Might Want to Know About the Story**

  


This is my first HP/SM fic, so bear with me for a bit. Personally, I think that Usagi and Sirius are the perfect couple, and so are Minako and Lupin. So guess what? They're a couple in this. They will also be the only Sailor Senshi in this story, and they wont really be sailor senshi. Instead, hey will be simple girls from England. In fact, they will be Twins. I will be using their American names for this, just 'cause I feel like it. 

Serena 'Sere' and Minuette 'Mina' Gray. I know that Minuette isn't really her name, but I wanted both of them to have fancy names since they are twins. They are the only children of some extremely wealthy muggle parents. They have matching wands. fourteen inches, whippy, and with a unicorn hair from the same unicorn. Sere's is Willow and bendy, Mina's is cherry and Both of them are very powerful witches, and are popular at school. K? anyway, my fic, my rules. I hope that you enjoy this, It's going to start in their sixth year. 

The girls are in the same year as the marauders. Mina, Sere, and Lily are best friends. They do everything together. The girls were taunted and teased by the boys during there first year, and they now get back at the boys by pulling pranks on them. The boys generally get blamed for the pranks that the girls pull on other people as well as the pranks that they themselves pull. The students named the girls 'The Trinity' after they started to hang out all the time and pull pranks on the marauders and other houses.

The three girls are spell makers, which is extremely rare, and they enjoy using new spells on the boys. the girls are very careful. They only use new spells on the boys. They use well known spells on the others. I have decided on sixth year because they have had time to develop well placed grudges and things of that nature. Peter Pettigrew is going to be portrayed as a friend and not quite equal member of the Marauders who is madly in love with Sere, but no one knows it. After all, he was one of their friends and no one suspected him at all. So now he is the slightly under average part of the over average marauders. I am not going to put him down constantly. 

I will not post this notice until I am done with the first chapter. I accept Flames, grievances, questions, marriage proposals, death threats, and comments. So, without further ado, on with the story.

- Damia - 

  


  



	2. Packing

Chapter 1

~*~ Packing for School

  


"Mina, Have you seen my tooth brush?" Came a girls voice.

"No, Have you seen mine?" came an answering call. Two girls walked into the hall at the same time. They were the same height, about 5'4" and the both had long blonde hair and blue eyes. They were almost identical, the differences were ones hair was kept in pigtails, while the others' was let loose and half was tied back in a ponytail. the one with pigtails had a silvery blonde highlights and sapphire blue, while the other had darker blonde highlights and cornflower blue eyes. The one with the pigtails answered first.

"Mina, do you think dad took them?" 

"Sere, why would dad take our tooth brushes?"

"I dunno," Sere answered.

"Hm, let's just go ask if they've seen them," The two girls walked downstairs. 

"Mom Have you seen," started Sere.

"our tooth brushes?" finished Mina.

"No I haven't, did you ask you father?" asked the woman sitting on the couch. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was always up in a bun, and beautiful blue eyes that matched Sere's.

"Ask me what?" asked a man coming into the room. He had black hair that was neatly combed, and blue eye's that matched Mina's. 

"We can't find our tooth brushes," Mina told him.

"I threw them away," their father answered.

"Why?" Sere asked.

"because they were old," there father answered.

"we got them last week," Mina said with a groan.

"We'll have to stop and get you more," their father answered.

"Dad, we go through this every year," Mina started.

"You take a something we need the day before we have to go," Sere told them.

"Then we have to stop and get more," Mina told him.

"And we almost miss the train," Sere explained.

"It has to stop," Mina finished.

"They have a point Harold," Their mother answered.

"Minuette Constance, Serena Rosemary," Their father began. The two groaned in Unison. and looked at each other.

"The first name ploy," Mina said.

"He's gonna pull a guilt trip," Sere agreed.

"Mother, make him," Mina began.

"Stop please," Sere finished. Their mother laughed. 

"Harold, be nice,"

"Cherise," he pleaded.

"No, they need to pack, and they have a point, you can't keep trying to make them miss the train," She pointed out.

"Mom, do us a favor," Sere started.

"yeah, I'll leave Aphrodite, you can send us the toothbrushes with her," Mina finished. The two walked up the stairs together. They both had snow owls. Mina's was Aphrodite, Sere's was Hermes. The two girls walked back up the stairs, leaving their parents to talk.

"I miss the girls when they're gone" Harold told his wife.

"as do I, but this is what they want, and it is a wonderful opportunity for them," Cherise told her husband.

"yeah, but look at them, they're growing up so fast, and we don't get to watch them for most of the year,"

"I know, but you have to realize, that they are doing wonderful jobs of looking after themselves, and we see them during the holidays,"

"I know,"

  



	3. Kings Cross

*Wren and Damia enter room empty room*

Wren - "You forgot the disclaimer for this one to?!?!"

Damia - "Yes,"

Wren - "Why couldn't you remember, It's not like it's all that hard,"

Damia - "you're one to talk mis ' I'm a muse, Everyone love me'"

Wren - "Oh be quiet you averbearing mortal"

Damia - "Fine," *Damia snaps fingers and Haruka appears*

Haruka - "What now Damia?"

Damia - "Disclaimer,"

Haruka - "Damia does not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, now can I please go back to bed?"

Damia - "Yes," *Snaps fingers Haruka leaves and Damia sticks her tongue out at Wren

  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 2

~*~ Kings Cross

  


"Are you sure you have everything?" The girls' mother asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, all except toothbrushes," Mina answered with glare at her dad.

"be sure to send Aphrodite quickly," Sere told her mother.

"of course, the train leaves in ten minutes, you go on while we go to the nearest store," her mother told her. They waved goodbye and headed towards the barrier.

"Dad is really kind of pathetic at this time of year," Sere said.

"No kidding, I kind of feel sorry for him," Mina agreed as the went through the barrier and came into a different world.

"It's as if he thinks that if he makes us miss our train, we're going to have to miss an entire year of school," Sere said with a shake to her head.

"oh well, at least he doesn't try to hard," Mina said with a smile. They loaded there trunks on the train and found an empty compartment. A few minutes later, Lily found them.

"Ugh, that disgusting slime ball Malfoy cornered me and tried to stick his tongue down my throat," She said, making a face.

"so what'd you, " Sere asked.

"do to him?" Mina finished.

"I gave him a fluffy pink squirrel tail and pink fur to match," She told them with a smile.

"How'd you do that?" Mina asked.

"A new spell?" Sere asked.

"yup, thought it up on the spot. It just sort of came into my head," Lily said with a smile. 

"How long will it last?" Sere asked.

"Until I come up with a reversal," Lily answered with a grin. 

"I love getting on the train again, we're allowed to use our magic again," Sere said happily. There was a loud burst of laughter from outside their cabin as the door was suddenly wrenched open. The girls burst into hopeless laughter as a pink furred Lucius Malfoy walked into the cabin. 

"EVANS," He roared, "You had better undo this right now,"

"Why Lucius," Mina said, clamping down on the laughter, "I rather think it's an improvement," That sent the girls into another fit of laughter.

"I would have to say that I am in _complete _agreement," Sere said, nodding her head as the laughter died.

"that should teach you to keep your hands to yourself," Lily told him with a glare.

"Undo this spell, or you will all be very sorry," He told the three girls dangerously.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Mina said sarcastically.

"You should be," He whispered. He pulled out his wand, in an instant, three other wands were pointed at him, and he was thrown out of the cabin and against the wall. He got up shakily.

"Leave Malfoy," Sere said with a glare.

"I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall," Malfoy told them, leaving the room.

"You do realize that this one is going to be blamed on us no matter what we do, right?" Mina asked.

"We? I did it, not you two," Lily said.

"we girls have to stick together," Sere said.

"We're not letting you take the wrap for that alone," Mina finished. Their door was opened again. It was the marauders.

  



	4. Girls vs Boys

Damia - "Sorry that I haven't updated in so long,"

  


Wren - "We really meant to, but one thing led to another . . . and you know,"

  


Solatina - "In other words they're making excuses,"

  


Damia - "I would like to thank a few people though,"

  


Wren - "Kiwi, Silver Moon Goddess, Tiffy-chan, Minako Winner, Midnight Flame, solarmistress17, alexz, HTchime, and D-chan,"

  


Damia - "As for the other two who left me messages, PallaPalla-Chan, I'm glad some one is willing to give me creative comments,"

  


Solatina - "She can end the fucking chapters where she wants, she's the bloody author," 

  


Wren - "Solatina, you're being mean again. Palla, it was very nice of you to let us know where Damia was going wrong,"

  


Damia - "And Ami, Thank you very much for the Plushies,"

  


Solatina - "I have Sirius, . . . not that I like him or anything . . . He's just mine,"

  


Wren - "They're so soft and cuddly,"

  


Damia - "they gave me food for thoughts, which is why I'm putting up multiple chapters for you,"

  


  


  


Chapter 3

~*~ Girls vs. Boys

  


"I take it that it was you three that gave that . . . stunning makeover to Malfoy," Sirius said coming in and sitting next to Sere.

"The Trinity strikes again," Peter remarked.

"I would really like to know that particular curse," James agreed.

"And the remedy," Remus added.

"Well, I suppose," Sere said.

"We could give you the curse," Mina said.

"But I'm not so sure," Sere added.

"about the cure," Mina finished. The boys groaned at the twin speak.

"I would rather you TELL us the curse, and not GIVE us the curse," Remus told the two. They looked crestfallen. Lily laughed at them.

"Those two don't even know the curse, and I'm not sure that I remember it," Lily told them.

"You did that off the top of your head?" Peter asked.

"yep," Lily answered. He turned to the guys.

"Remind me not to make her mad unless you all are around," He told them.

"If you make us mad _with_ them around," Sere started.

"We'll curse you, so just" Lily added.

"Don't make us mad," Mina finished.

"You guys scare me when you do that," Sirius commented.

"tears," Sere answered sarcastically.

"Gee, I'm feeling the love," He replied, just as sarcastic.

"No, for that you would have to go see one of the many broken hearts that you leave in the girls hall," Sere shot back.

"As opposed to the twisted messes that you leave in the Boys hall?" Sirius asked.

"It's better than using a girl for sex, telling her you love her, and making out with someone else the next day," She said angrily.

"Hey, I have never told anyone that I love them," He started, "Unlike some females that I could mention that tend to string boys up and then laugh as she watches them fall sixty stories to the ground, so that they aren't good for anything anymore,"

"Oh and I suppose that breaking some fragile heart in a quick kiss is worth one night of meaningless pleasure?"

"You mean those one night stands that litter the halls are meaningful?"

"They're better then the one Hour stands you tend to go for,"

"And you know this how?"

"I like experimentation,"

"I . . ." He stopped and looked at her, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," She stood up and flounced away. He sat there for a few minutes before he left as well.

"Never expected _that_ from your sister," Remus said.

"Expect the unexpected when dealing with Sere," Mina answered.

"Do you think that she'd experiment with me?" James asked with a wicked grin.

"Would you like to sprout blue feathers?" Lily asked.

"Are you jealous?" James asked her.

"No, that's what would happen if you voiced that particular thought in Sere's presence,"

"This from the ice queen herself,"

"As opposed to the king of broken hearts?"

"Hey it's better to love then to act like you're better than everyone else and refuse to let anyone touch you, inside or out,"

"Oh hell no, you sit there and act like your better than me because you like to 'love' and leave, and I prefer to wait for a meaningful relationship,"

"Meaningful relationship? As you sit there and wait for the impossible, life is passing you by,"

"Impossible? Is it impossible because you don't think I can be loved, or is it impossible because you know that that wont ever happen to someone like yourself,"

"Hey, many girls love me, they've told me so,"

"Yeah, late at night in the astronomy tower when they're to busy thinking about what's going to happen in the next few minutes instead of thinking about what will happen in the next few hours, and how you're just going to leave them anyway, so they say what they think will make you happy,"

"Oh yes, your the perfect person to be talking about this with, you who would willingly put herself in a chastity belt to prove that your better than everyone else, tell me, do you ever think about anyone in a loving sense? Or do you just sit there and wait for hell to freeze over so that you can let go of your feelings?"

"James Potter, You are a horrible Jackass and you have no right to say anything about me, you know nothing whatsoever about my life," She stood up and stormed out of the cabin. Three minutes later, James went to go find Sirius. two minutes after that, Peter went to go make sure that the boys hadn't killed the girls.

"That was fun," Mina commented.

"sometimes I wonder about you," Remus told her.

"Yeah, you wonder but you love me anyway," She told him.

"true," He pulled her onto his lap.

"You know, It's been five months, and my sister still hasn't figured out about us," Mina told him.

"Neither have the guys,"

"You don't live with the guys,"

"True, but I was over there for about a month this summer,"

"Point taken," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know what I missed the most about you this summer?" She asked.

"What?"

"That wonderful voice, You have the most beautiful voice in the world,"

"My voice?"

"Your voice,"

"That wasn't quite what I was expecting,"

"That's okay, What did you miss the most about me,"

"It certainly wasn't your voice," 

"That's alright," She grinned at him.

"Was it really my voice you missed the most?"

"Are you evading my question?"

"Never, I missed all of you equally,"

"Good save," 

"as always,"

"Give me a kiss," she ordered. he gave her a peck on the cheek and she glared at him. He grinned like a sinner and captured her lips with his own.

"That is definitely _not_, what I was expecting to come back to," Sere commented, coming in the door. The two ignored her. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the two. 

"What? Your own sister wont let you in the compartment now?" Came a voice from behind her.

"I'm waiting for the two of them to come up for air," Sere answered James dryly. He looked over her shoulder and gave a whoop.

"Go Mooney," He shouted. Sere turned.

"Gregona Kirtoly," she said, pointing a wand at him. He opened his mouth to comment on the fact that her spell hadn't seemed to work, but every time he tried to speak, butterfly's flew out of his mouth. 

"A very nice change," She told him with a smile.

"What'd you do to Prongs?" Came Sirius's voice from behind her.

"I changed him for the better," She answered. The two in the cabin had split apart now.

"honestly, I can't leave you alone for five bloody minutes," Remus complained.

"we seem to be in the same boat, Kirtolani abondonei," Mina said, flipping her wand at James.

"You stupid slut what the hell was that for," 

"What did you just call her?" came a dangerous voice from behind. He turned. There was Lily.

"You obviously heard me," he said.

"Yentoratone squirrel," he was a now the same thing that Malfoy was.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled at her.

"Why do you think? That was really un-called for considering your more of a slut than she is," Lily said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The call came over head that they would reach Hogwarts in ten minutes. Lily took off the curse, and the boys left, Remus dragging James to change in the next compartment over. The girls pulled out there hogwarts robes.

  



	5. Crucio

Damia - "And the next installment is up,"

  


Wren - "I'm mad at Damia for this chapter,"

  


Solatina - "Sorry Bambi, but not everything's goodness and light,"

  


Damia - "I got bored and added a strange twist that may or may not ruin the plot . . . If it does I'll re-write it,"

  


Solatina - "Quit whining and get on with the story,"

  


Damia - "That's it, no more violent video games for you tonight,"

  


Wren - "YAY,"

  


Solatina - "NO,"

  


Damia - "ARGH," 

  


Wren - "Alright, let's let them read the story,"

  


  


  


  


Chapter 4

~*~ Crucio

  


"I see you figured out the cure" Mina asked.

"I just got back from taking the lovely fur off of Malfoy," Lily answered.

"How long have you been seeing Remus?" Sere asked.

"Almost Five months," Mina answered.

"WHAT!?!?!?" She screeched.

"Almost Five-"

"I heard you, I'm just a little surprised,"

"I think they make a cute couple," Lily said.

"Is he a good kisser?" Sere asked.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Mina answered primly. Her sister snorted.

"well you're not a lady, your an obnoxious brat that happens to be a little better mannered than her twin," Sere retorted.

"He's a pretty good kisser," Mina answered. The girls started to get undressed as the door opened. Mina was wearing her underwear and a tank top, Lily was in her skirt and her shirt was unbuttoned, while Sere was in shorts and her bra which was a lacy silver. They heard the door and turned just in time to see some of Malfoy's goons put the 'crucio' curse on them. The girls hit the floor, writhing in agony and screaming. They heard shouts, muffled groans, lots of bangs, and then the pain finally stopped. The girls had been under the curse for almost five minutes.

"Mina? Mina?" Remus asked softly. He picked the girl up and hugged her to him. He sat on one of the seats and rocked her back and forth. She was sweaty and sticky, but he didn't care. James had lain Lily out on the sat opposite, and Sirius was looking over sere where she lay on the floor. Peter was holding his wand over the three boys.

"Remus?" came Mina's weak voice.

"Yes?" he asked, softly moving some hair out of her eyes.

"I hurts," she said, a tear slipped out her eye.

"I know," he said.

"Make it stop," she pleaded.

"I wish I could," The train stopped. They sent the first students that passed them out to tell Hagrid what happened. He trussed up the three troublemakers and tossed them in the bottom of one of the boats. The boys carried the girls out to the carriages. Peter blushed to the roots of his hair as he looked at them all. The boys had grabbed the girls' robes and covered them a little. Lily and Sere hadn't woken up at all, and Mina had passed out again.

"Will they be okay?" Peter asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't know," Sirius answered.

"I hope so," Remus answered at the same time.

"Ah, they are gonna die when I get my hands on them for touching my sister," Sere said in her sleep.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I dunno, I thought she was unconscious," Sirius said.

"Maybe she's remembering something," Remus supplied.

"Mina, run, don't get caught," she said weakly.

"Sere?" Mina asked, her eyes opened a little.

"Mina, leave, run," Sere said, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Sere?" Mina struggled to open her eyes a little more.

"Mina, Run, don't let them get you," Sere cried in her sleep, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh Sere, don't remember that, don't," Mina pleaded softly.

"I can take care of myself, They'll die of they touch you, I swear it," Sere promised.

"Don't remember that, I got away, I was safe," Mina said. Sirius traded spots with Peter so that he and his burden were next to Remus and Mina.

"Mina, I wont let them hurt you, I wont," Sere said, her lips trembling.

"Sere, I'm safe, you didn't let them hurt me," Mina told her softly.

"Mina's safe?" Sere asked.

"I'm safe, I'm not hurt," Mina said.

"Mina's safe, they can't hurt her," sere replied softly. Mina struggled to get her eyes to stay open.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked her.

"Two summers ago, we were, on vacation," she paused as she tried to stay awake, "Remus knows," She passed out.

"Remus?" Peter asked.

"Serena and Minuette were on vacation in france, and they were walking around when a group of muggles found them and kidnapped them. Sere fought tooth and nail so that Mina could get away and then, they found her in an alley five days later, completely brutalized. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Mina for weeks, then she just started to act normal again, as if she blocked it out. She wont talk to anyone about it if they ask her, not even Mina," Remus shook his head, and moved some hair out of Mina's eyes.

"Wow, she's stronger than I thought," Peter commented. Sirius looked at the tear streaked face of the girl in his lap. He shook his head. The carriage they were in came to a stop. and they found themselves looking at three of their professors as well as there headmaster.

"This way my boys," Professor Dumbledore told them. He led them to the infirmary where he had Madame Pomfrey look after them.

"The girls are fine now, but the curse put them through a lot of pain and I don't know how that will affect them all. This pain would have made them feel they were going to die. Serena and Lillian have had traumatic experiences that neither are quite over yet, and Minuette knows how her sister is feeling at all times not to mention the guilt that she still feels over not staying. The girls should be fine physically when they wake up, but mentally, I have absolutely no idea," She told them.

"Thank you my dear," Professor Dumbledore told the woman before turning to the boys, "You four go to the feast, we don't want you starved, you may look in on them tomorrow," He told the boys. He shooed them out.

  


  


  



	6. Next Day

Damia - "And part 3,"

  


Solatina - "And she's has to go and get sappy,"

  


Wren - "I think it's cute,"

  


Solatina - "I think I'm gonna hurl,"

  


Damia - "Play nice,"

  


Solatina - "we're immortal muses, don't treat us like children,"

  


Damia - "If you act like one, I will treat you like one,"

  


Solatina - "Look at the wings, I am a certified Pixi Muse. I'm not a child,"

  


Wren - "You act like it,"

  


Solatina - "No I don't,"

  


Wren - "Yes you do,"

  


Solatina - "Do not,"

  


Wren - "Do to," 

  


Solatina - "Do not,"

  


Wren - "Do to," 

  


Solatina - "Do not,"

  


Wren - "Do to," 

  


Damia - "THAT'S IT, NO MORE SIRIUS PLUSHY FOR SOLATINA AND NO MORE MINA PLUSHY FOR WREN,"

  


  


  


Chapter 5

~*~ Next Day

  


"I'm going to check on Mina," Remus told his friends as he left the common room.

"I'll join you," James said. Sirius just followed the two out of the room. They went to the infirmary and snuck past Madame Pomfrey and went to the beds. 

"Mina?" Remus asked. he smiled as he looked at the blonde girl sitting up in the bed. 

"Hey," Mina said with a smile. She looked at the other two and nodded.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine now, but Sere still hasn't woken up," She tossed a worried glance to her sister.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked her.

"I don't know, she was crying last night, but she didn't actually wake up. Lily was awake a little bit ago,"

"I'm awake now," The red head answered, sitting up.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" James asked her.

"I'm not made of glass Potter. I can move without breaking," Lily answered.

"Just wondering,"

"How's the sleeping beauty?" Lily asked her friend.

"Still sleeping," Mina told her.

"Has she said anything else?" Lily asked.

"No, not since she woke you up," Mina answered.

"When do you expect her to wake up?" James asked.

"I dunno, Pomfrey expected her to wake up some time ago," Mina said worriedly.

"What woke you up Lily," Sirius asked. Mina started to giggle at this.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Lily said quickly.

"Nothing my ass, now spill," James said lightly.

"Sere was talking in her sleep," Lily answered.

"And that's making Mina laugh like a hyena?" Sirius asked.

"Hyena?" Mina asked.

"A cute Hyena," Remus told her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What was she saying?" Sirius asked again.

"She was yelling that James had turned Lily's hair purple," Mina said.

"That's not funny," Lily and James said together.

"Yes it is," Remus told them.

"I have an idea," Sirius said with a grin.

"What?" Mina asked.

"HAHAHA, Sere's skin is green, one point to the Marauders," Sirius said loudly. She was up in an instant.

"SIRIUS BLACK, I'll KILL YOU," She yelled. then blinked and looked around her.

"Hi Sere," Mina said with a grin.

"You're ok," Sere said, giving them a blinding smile.

"Of course I am, I was built to survive," Mina replied. Before anyone could move, Sere had her sheets off and was jumping off the bed and trying to walk over to her sister. 

"Uh oh," She said as she felt her knees collapse. Sirius caught her as she fell to the floor. "Thanks," She told him. She felt safe in his arms, something that had never happened before.

"No problem," he answered gruffly.

"Uh, could you help me get back in the bed?" She asked him, trying to make him let go.

"Yup," He Picked her up and dropped her ungracefully on the bed. 

"Some prince charming you'll turn out to be," Lily commented.

"That was never in my job description," Sirius told them. (Ok, They will fall in love, but I don't really feel like having them fall in love just yet. They have to hate each other a bit longer)

"You do realize the I just went through a TRAUMATIZING EXPERIENCE," Sere yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said with a grin.

"GO AWAY," She screamed. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over.

"Good to see you're awake my dear," She said with a smile before turning to the boys, "Out, How dare you disrupt my charges," She shooed them with her hands.

"Jeesh, you'd think we committed a crime," Sirius said with a raised brow.

"Nice Sirius, real nice," Remus said, walking away from the other three and shaking his head.

"What's he upset about?" Sirius asked James, who laughed.

"Man, you wouldn't understand,"

"Wouldn't understand what?"

"He thinks he loves her, and who knows, maybe he does. But either way, he wanted to spend some more time with her, he was worried about her, and you got us kicked out," James explained.

"It wasn't my fault, Serena's the one that got us kicked out. She's the one that screamed."

"And who made her scream?"

"Uh,"

"That's what I thought," James slung an arm around Sirius' shoulder and they walked away.

  


  



	7. leaving the nurse

  


Chapter 6

~*~ Third day of school

  


"We're finally out of that torture chamber," Sere said happily as she walked to breakfast.

"It wasn't that bad," Lily admonished.

"Oh?"Mina asked.

"I didn't think so anyway," Lily said.

"Then why'd you complain," Sere asked.

"Every time she gave you" Mina added.

"A potion," Sere supplied.

"or tonic?" Mina finished.

"You win, it's a torture chamber," Lily admitted.

"It was really nice of that seventh year prefect to give us the password so we could get into the common room," Sere said.

"You just want a date with him," Lily accused.

"Damn straight," Sere agreed. They walked over and sat down by the Marauders.

"He _was_ pretty cute," Mina said.

"Who was cute?" asked Remus.

"Gary Sugarplum," Mina answered her boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Peter asked.

"Not as cute as Remus of course," Mina said with a grin.

"Of course," Remus said with an answering grin. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Awe now, have a heart, I'm trying to eat here," Sirius said pleadingly.

"For once he has a point, I really don't want to go back to the vile smelling torture chamber again because I chucked up my breakfast," Sere agreed. James, Lily and Peter laughed at the two.

"You two are horrible," Mina complained.

"You love me anyway," Sere said with a smile, grabbing for a slice of bacon.

"How are you three doing now? Ready to pull any more tricks, or did you learn your lesson?" Malfoy asked the girls as he walked by the Gryffindor table. Sere started to get up, but Lily grabbed the back of her robes and hauled her back down. Mina just grinned and pointed her wand at him. His hair was instantly green. The table erupted into laughter as Professor Smalltoosh, leader of the Slytherin house, stood up and took ten points from Gryffindor. That started an argument between She and Professor McGonagall, who was the leader of Gryffindor. Eventually the points were given back since in a hall full of students, you couldn't pinpoint the exact culprit.

"That was amusing," Remus said as he grabbed another slice of ham from a plate.

"Thank you," Mina said as she smiled at him.

"So you all are going to lessons with us now?" Peter asked.

"What do you think numb nuts?" Sere asked him.

"Play nice Serena dearest," Mina scolded lightly.

"Whatever you say Minuette darling," Sere shot back.

"Touché," Mina replied.

"So, what is our schedule like?" Lily asked the boys.

"Double Herbology with Ravenclaw," Peter answered quickly.

"Lovely," Lily said with a smile.

"Professor Sprout is," Sere started.

"so nice," Mina finished.

"That is really strange the way you two do that," James complained.

"Tears," Sere stated.

"I'm" Lily added.

"Sure," Mina finished.

"Extremely scary," Sirius commented. 

"We have Potions with Slytherin at two," James told the girls.

"Gee, you've just made my day," Sere said sarcastically.

"Do you have to comment on everything?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," She answered with a smirk. Then she gave him a disgusted look, "Is Pruddie Inklet the best you could do?" She asked as a pretty Hufflepuff walked forward and draped her arms around his shoulders. The girl shook her short blonde locks angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a high voice. Sere looked her up and down scathingly.

"Considering that you have the, . . . How to put this gently?" She tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness, "_loosest_ morals in Hufflepuff," 

"And sweetie? That's saying something," Mina added.

"Huh?" Pruddie asked in confusion. Mina and Lily looked at her, trying to figure out if she was as dense as she was making it seem.

"I'll put it in terms you understand," Sere started before a hand was slapped over her mouth. She bit down on James's hand.

"OW," he yelled.

"Serves you right," Lily commented.

"As I was saying, You are the most annoying, possibly the dumbest, without a doubt the biggest crybaby, and the first to spread your legs given _any and every_ opportunity," Sere told her with a smile.

"WHAT?" The girl shrieked, "How dare you!?" She asked incredulously.

"First off, I know you heard me the first time; Second, I didn't have to dare, I'm naturally honest," Pruddie started turning as red as a tomato.

"You know Prude, red _really_ isn't your color, you should try to stick with shades of yellow and peach," Lily said offhandedly.

"I- I- I-," Pruddie stuttered in anger. She was saved by Sirius as he decided that before something drastic happened he would just take her back to her table.

"Bu by dearest," Sere said in a sweet tone. She cupped her chin in one hand and wiggled the fingers of her other hand at the girl.

"see you later Prudence," Lily said with a smile.

"are you feeling okay? You look a little miffed," Mina said with a serious expression on her face and a twinkle in her eye. They watched as Sirius sat her on a seat and started to whisper in her ear.

"You three are mean," accused a voice from nearby.

"That's all right," Mina told him.

"We don't mind at all," Sere replied. The boy shook his head.

"You should be nicer,"

"come on Petey, you know you love us," Lily told him.

"Wormtail, I don't suggest you start with this trio. . . you'll just get confused," James told the other boy. Lily and Sere glared daggers at him.

"Watch it Prongs, I don't think they're in the mood," Remus said bemused.

"Are they ever in the mood?" James asked.

"James dear," Lily started she pointed her wand at him and muttered something under her breath. She and the other two got up and walked away as the entire hall erupted into gales of laughter.

"You know, Purple is a really good color for you," Sere shot over her shoulder at James. He sat there, steam ready to pour out of his ears. He as dressed in a purple bunny suit that had a white belly. He also had a carrot attached to his 'paw'. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU B-" James shout was cut off as Remus put a silencing charm on his friend. He knew what would have happened if he had said what he was going to in front of McGonagall, Smalltoosh, and Sprout.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said in the quiet, "and would you please locate the three misses that just left the hall.

"Will do sir," he grinned as he left the hall and went in search of the three prettiest girls at Hogwarts. 

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Thank you Tenshi-Hotaru for the Email. It reminded me to check reviews. Which is why all the stories I updated tonight are dedicated to you,"

  


Solatina - "You're getting sappy again,"

  


Wren - "She's being gracious to someone who deserves it,"

  


Solatina - "So kill off her least favorite character," 

  


Wren - "What would that do to the plot though?"

  


Damia - "I am NOT going to kill off her least favorite characters,"

  


Solatina - "You have no imagination,"

  


Wren - "Of course not, that's why we're here,"

  


Damia - "I would also like to say thanks to 

StarFury3000, 

Chaos No Megami

Taiki

angelic nightmare

Ceso

Callisto Star

alexz

Moi

GLow

Moonfaith

Cherry

Catalena

  


Wren - "That was a long list,"

  


Solatina - "We want it to be longer though,"

  


Damia - "The more reveiws, the faster the update, and I'm pretty slow, so you know,"

  


Wren - "And the more idea's you give her to,"

  


  



	8. Herbology

Chapter 7

~*~ Herbology

Sprout had paired everyone up for the year, keeping the pairs in the same house since she had double class. Sirius and Sere, James and Lily, Remus and Mina and so on. Three pairs to a table. Today, she was giving them a quiz of sorts. There were six jars at each table. 

"Alright then class, I want you and your partner to work together and figure out what is in the two jars. Miss Gray, Miss Gray, Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black will please refrain from using spells on each other. This is to test your memory on the things we learned over the past few years." She sat down and watched them. 

"Ewe, gooey," Sere commented looking at the stuff in the first jar.

"Calm down Serena," Sirius told her.

"Who said I was upset Mr. Black?" Sere asked affably. She sniffed it and looked at the color. Sirius was looking at the contents of another jar.

"What do you think that is?" Sirius asked her.

"Could be one of three from the looks of it," Sere told him.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you as a partner, Keep trying I'll help you when I'm done," He told her disgustedly.

"Oh?" Sere asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. Her sister put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no when Sere pulled out her wand. She put it back and growled.

"Remember, work together," Sprout reminded them all. Sere nodded her head.

"Hey Sirius, Sprout thinks we should work together," Sere told him.

"In a sec," Sirius answered. Serena counted to one, shrugged, and dumped the jar over Sirius's head.

"Thanks, you just gave me the answer, it's bubotuber puss" She told him with a smile as he broke into countless boils.

"SERENA GRAY," Miss Sprout shouted across the room. The class looked over and started to laugh. Serena gave her an innocent look.

"Yes Professor Sprout?" She asked.

"Five points from Gryffindor," She shook her head tiredly.

"Your the one that said to work together," Serena said

"And two detentions, Sirius, go see madame Pomfrey," Sprout put a hand to her forehead and muttered something about being to young to be driven insane by seven teenagers.

"I hope you are on your way to Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said as he turned a corner and walked into a boil covered Sirius Black.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," He answered in an angry tone.

"Where are you coming from?" the professor asked.

"herbology," the boy answered, walking past him.

"Hmm," Dumbledore knew that Sprout had given everyone boy girl study and class partners. Personally he thought that Sprout had a death wish after pairing Serena Gray with Sirius Black and Lillian Evens with James Potter. Then again, She could just be bored. He wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall during that particular class during some of the things he knew they would be doing.

  


"Sere, did you have to do that?" Mina was asking her twin. Class had just ended and they were going up to the common room.

"I had to figure it out somehow, and there was no way I was going to test it on myself," She told her twin.

"It_ was_ pretty funny," Lily said. 

"damn straight it was," Sere agreed.

"but now you have two detentions," Mina told her sister.

"It's worth it," Sere answered.

"To bad I didn't get a picture," Lily said with a sigh.

"We can always repeat the process again," Sere said with a wicked grin.

"Sere," Mina said, shaking her finger at her, "you should know better,"

"What?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Has dating Remus completely screwed your mind?" Sere asked.

"No, but something evidently screwed yours. Sirius is going to be watching his back now. Do you really think you'll have another chance like that? No, so we're going to have to do something better and get a picture of that," She said with a nod.

"You had me scared there," Sere said, pretending to wipe her brow.

"Really, you should know me better than that," Mina said with a laugh.

"We could always try the same thing on Malfoy or Snape," Lily suggested. They walked through the portrait hole and sat down on a couch. Others were there as well.

"I just got the most the most scathingly brilliant idea," Sere shouted, rubbing her hands together and giving that wicked smile.

"yay," Lily cheered as groans were heard from around the room.

"We know what that means," someone shouted.

"The Trinity is going to strike again," called out some one else.

"hey," Sere shouted indignantly, "We need to have fun somehow,"

"Your not attacking the marauders again, are you?" asked someone else.

"Nope, Slytherins," Sere said. The others stopped commenting after that.

"Alright, give us the plans," Mina demanded.

"Alright, here it is girls," Sere started. She gave them the plan quickly. (AN - don't you want to know?) 

"I love having you as a sister," Mina declared.

"Of course, I'm perfectly wonderful," Sere said.

"yes," Lily Drawled, "a perfectly wonderful nitwit," 

"_Ingenious_ nitwit," Mina corrected. 

"my mistake," Lily said with a laugh.

"So, when do we implement the plan?" Mina asked her sister.

"Let's start now," Sere answered. They headed back to the Herbology green houses.

"Gray is going to Pay," Sirius announced to his fellow marauders later that night while everyone else was asleep. They were in the common room, trying to come up with pranks to pull.

"Now, Now Padfoot, This is no time to become a poet," James told him.

"Prongs has a point," Remus agreed.

"It's not my fault that her bloody surname rhymes with pay," Sirius snapped.

"Are you sure he isn't rabid?" Peter asked the others.

"Wormtail, if he were we'd probably have a couple of rabid females on the loose right now," Remus told him, turning the page of a magazine he was reading.

"What a lovely thought," Sirius enthused.

"Two blondes and a red head, running around and foaming at the mouth. We could set them loose at the Slytherin table," James said gleefully.

"Would you kindly remember that one of the females in question is my girlfriend," Remus said drily.

"What's this? Mooney trying to keep the girl to himself?" Sirius asked.

"Oh now, have a heart, what's a little sharing between friends?" James asked. 

"You guys would contaminate her, and then I'd have to put her out of her misery, which would leave me pining away for a beautiful blonde that no longer exists and it would be up to all of you to pull me out of a slump that could very well last my entire life and provide multiple psychological scars. Not to mention that every little thing would probably bring back painful memories that I will never get over and I'll become a alcoholic and skip all my meetings so that I could sit and stare at a portrait that bares only the slightest of resemblance's, but which will remind me of her nonetheless. Do you really want me to become a social outcast of that ilk?" Remus asked them as he turned another page. Peter was trying not to laugh at the looks on his friends' faces. Remus had talked like he was discussing nothing more important than the weather.

"After a comment like that," James started.

"Rather large comment," Sirius broke in.

"Yes well, after that speech, I think we had better not contaminate her as it were," James decide.

"Gee, my thanks," Remus said with a smile.

"Of course my dear sir, you do not deserve years of mental torture of the demise of the blonde haired, blue eyed, long legged, lusciously made Minuette Gray," Sirius told him.

"Did you just call my sister Luscious?" Sere asked as she, Lily, and the girl in question came in.

"Compared to you, Anyone could be considered luscious," Sirius informed her.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not," Mina said as she pulled the magazine out of Remus's hands, sat on his lap, and gave him a kiss. Remus put his arms around her waist and grinned sardonically.

"_I _think you're luscious," Remus told the girl.

"I'm completely flattered when _you_ tell me that, but the way Sirius put it has me stumped," 

"If not being luscious keeps me from strays like you," Sere said, tapping her finger on his chin, "I might be glad I am the way I am," She turned and sprawled in a chair that was hastily vacated by Peter.

"Got a date tonight?" Peter asked her.

"why would you ask that?" Sere asked him. She and the other girls were down in there bathrobes. They hadn't been expecting anyone else to be in the common room, but they had to prepare for any snag they might come across.

"Because your wearing nice sandals," Peter told her. Poor Peter. He had had a crush on Sere since their first year. He was positive that she was a living breathing angel.

"Thinking about it, what _are_ you doing down here?" James asked.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" Lily countered.

"You tell first," They both said together.

"Marauder business," Sirius snapped.

"Trinity business," Sere snapped at the same time. 

"Fine, now that we know, it's time for us to go, we'll be back in a bit," Mina said with a smile. She took off her yellow bathrobe and dropped it on Remus's lap.

"See you all later," Lily said. She put her robe on the floor.

"Don't wait up," Sere told them. She took off her robe and put it on the table. Peter stared at them all with open awe. 

Mina was wearing a black skirt that was skin tight until it was halfway down her thighs, then it was split up both sides. Her black top was long sleeved, but the thing about the shirt was that there was a section about 2 inches wide that went from the middle of the square neckline to the hem of the shirt, that was lace up only. She had on black 3 inch high heeled sandals that laced up to her knee. Lily had on the same sandals and skirt, but her shirt was long sleeved and had no back. instead, there were ties that connected the shoulders, and four more below that. Each was in a neat little bow. Sere had the same skirt and sandals as the other two. Her shirt was a simple, skintight black long bell sleeved, but was completely sheer. her skin glowed like moonlight underneath, except that she wore a black bra. 

"You aren't going out there like that, are you?" Peter asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Mina asked.

"well, well," Peter stuttered.

"Well nothing. This is what we wear every time we go out at night. You can live with that. This is our Trinity uniform," Lily informed him.

"Do you know what will happen if someone catches you wearing that?" Peter asked.

"yes, That's why we don't get caught. See you later," The girls slipped out through the portrait hole.

"Now I see why you'd miss her," James commented.

"She looked pretty hot," Sirius said appreciatively.

"Yeah, and there were two others with her," Remus growled, not at all liking the direction this was taking.

"Man, they all looked luscious to me," Peter remarked.

"I think that's part of the point," Sirius said.

"Have you ever seen them dressed like that before?" James asked.

"Yup, they got those outfits in third year," Remus said.

"How come we've never seen 'em before Mooney?" Peter asked plaintively.

"No one outside of us and the other girls in their dorm have, and the other girls were sworn to secrecy," Remus told them.

"Should we do pictures now, or later?" Sirius asked.

"Never," Remus said with a frown, "The girls would get in lot of trouble for it, and then Mina would be mad at me because of you guys, and then I'll be mad at you because of Mina, and then," James cut him off.

"Then we'll all be unhappy together. Gotcha," 

"I still want a picture of the trio in full regalia for myself," Sirius commented.

"That wasn't full regalia," Remus answered.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"They have black cloaks that go with it that cover them from head to toe. As well as wooden staffs and black leather belts that hold all sorts of things that you don't want to know about," Remus told them.

"Where are the belts?" Sirius asked. His curiosity level skyrocketing.

"I don't know," Remus answered.

"Could you find out?" James asked.

"I guess-" he cut himself off, "Oh no, you're not getting me to help booby trap their belts, there is no way in hell I'm going to help you do something like that, Mina would have my head for 1, and for another Sere will glare at me,"

"Big deal, She'll glare at you," Sirius scoffed.

"Padfoot, Has Sere glared at you before, I mean with a lot of ill intent," Remus asked.

"No," Sirius answered.

"Then don't comment on what you don't know about," Remus told him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Peter asked.

"Pranks on Slytherins," James suggested.

"Coloring Smalltooshe's hair again," Remus offered.

"Letting Frogs loose in the Hufflepuff girls dorms," Sirius offered.

"They already did that stuff," Peter reminded them.

"So?" James asked.

"So the girls looked to smug to be pulling something that _anyone's _ever pulled before," Remus said, catching on. 

"I wonder what they're up to," Sirius said.

"You've got that glint in your eye Padfoot, what are you planning?" James asked with a smile.

"Planning? Me? Whatever are you talking about my dear Prongs?" Sirius asked with an innocent face.

"Why, My dear Padfoot, I am talking about that unholy glow in your eyes when you think of something truly heinous," James answered.

"Ah, now, I am thinking that we should follow them and figure out what they're doing. Hasn't it ever made you wonder," Sirius asked.

"What made us wonder?" Remus asked.

"The way the girls are able to get into other peoples houses? How they know about all of our secret passages? How they can stay out for hours, and yet, never get caught?" Sirius asked.

"That's true," Remus agreed.

"I wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't true," Sirius said. The others laughed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's follow them some other time, I'm not in the mood for it tonight," Remus said.

"Awe Mooney, Do we have to?" James complained.

"You don't, but I am," Remus told him.

"Fine, we wont follow them, but we _will_ wait for them," Sirius said.

"Fine," Remus agreed. He knew he wouldn't get any better options from the other marauders at this point in time. 

"That was extremely refreshing," Sere said with a giggle of happiness as the Trinity came through the portrait hole.

"You said it," Mina agreed.

"They wont know what hit them," Lily said with a laugh.

"Who wont?" James asked.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked at the same time. Sere groaned as she flopped onto an armchair.

"Didn't I tell you not to wait up?" She asked them.

"Yep, but we chose not to listen," Peter told them. James and Sirius gave a cheer as Lily and Sere fixed death glares on him.

"I suggest that next time you do as I ask, we might do something interesting before we come in here next time," Lily commented in a light voice.

"So what did you do?" James asked.

"you'll find out in the morning, it's bed time for us," Lily told him.

"Sirius?" Sere asked.

"what?" He answered.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Whoa., it's been a while. Hope you liked it, R&R,"

  



End file.
